We are Monsters
by verday
Summary: a cross between monster high in the books and webespidoes
1. Clawd Clawdeen

**Hey people this is Verday this story is a slightly more horror than I normally write so please bare with it. Basically what if my favorite characters of monster high discovered they were monsters without any support from adults around them. Sorta like x-men with monster high twist. The only one with some support would be Frankie for obvious reasons. Hope you like it Happy Halloween!**

3333

The dark starry night loomed over the small town of New Salem. The citizens were inside with their curtains drawn. No one dared look outside especially as the full moon began to rise. A loud howl echoed through the empty streets from the Northeast of the town. A second followed from Southwest of the town from the forest that were just out of the town's limits. As scratching clip sounded as paws ran through the abandoned streets. A garbage can knocked over from a tight alley as the animal scurried through. Another howl echoed through this time closer for the animal than before. The animal itself let out a howl in response to the one it had heard. It went into the forest to find the one that had howled. In a clearing was a beautiful chocolate color wolf laying on a rock crop near a hollow tree with eerie branches. The animal walked into the clearing revealing another lager wolf with darker brown fur than the first. "There you are, Clawdeen," the darker one sighed as it spoke clearly for anyone, human or otherwise to hear.

"Oh hey Clawd," the first said in a female voice sighing sadly.

Clawd walked up to the girl, his sister and sat next to her sensing her depressed emotion. She didn't look up at him, but she didn't have to after all they went through this conversation weather wolf or otherwise. "Come on," Clawd said as the moon started to dip in the sky. "It's almost mornin'."

333

Clawdeen sighed rising from where she was before stretching before following her brother back to their home. The sun started to peak, and in their places were a dark skinned girl and equally dark skinned boy. Neither one looking at the other to give them a courteous breath. The almost closed window was quietly pushed open by Clawd the taller of the two. Clawdeen was keeping a lookout as they snuck back in. As soon as he was in he held out a hand to her looking away as she grabbed it. He pulled her arm helping her to the ledge before she flopped in. "Clothes in the normal place," she said as she headed to the closest.

"'Kay," he answered as he went to the bed.

He pulled out an outfit from under the mattress as his sister hid the closet to dress. He sighed sitting on his sister's bed rubbing his eyes. His wolf ears twitched as he heard his sister from behind the closed door. "I hate this," she murmured.

"Clawdeen," Clawd sighed. "We gotta dress like this or we die."

She came out from the closest holding a bandana in one hand glaring at him. ""Ya think I don't know that Clawd," she near growled. "I can't party, I can't get too close to guys, heck I can't become a designer 'caused I'll be too much in the limelight for my own good!"

"Keep your voice down," Clawd hissed as he approached her putting a hand over her mouth.

She shook as tears began to fall down and she put her head on his chest. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her he put his head on the top of her head between her wolf ears. Every so often her ears twitched tickling his nose in the process, but eventually she had calmed down. He led her to her chair in front of her make-up mirror, and grabbed her brush. "Sweet, sweet child of mine," he sung as he began to brush her fluffy hair. "Don't let life take your smile. Sweet, sweet child of mine I'll be with you forever after. Your beautiful sounds of laughter will be my map. To find you wherever you are at."

"Thanks," Clawdeen whispered when he finished.

He gave her a small smile squeezing her shoulder before leaving the room to finish getting ready for school. He walked passed the living room and saw his mother slumped in the only chair in the room. Bottles were scattered all around her and he sighed to himself. "Mom," he called. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"Big Bro," a cheerful voice called peeking from the wall where the kitchen was. "Is Clawdeen okay?"

Clawd sighed smiling to his younger sister. "No she isn't Howleen," he said truthfully.

Howleen looked at their mother and asked, "Is she going to turn out like mommy?"

He shook his head. "Nah," he answered. "It's just a phase. We'll have our spunky sis back before you know it."

Howleen ran to him giving him a barreling hug. He patted the top of her head biting his bottom lip as he felt the edges of two lumps. A soft knock sounded on the door and Clawd carefully stepped between the littered bottles to not rouse his mother. He carefully opened the door to see a pale girl with curly brown hair. Her eyes were like a faint blue and she looked up at him. "Hey," she greeted. "I came to pick up Howleen so we can walk to school."

"Howleen," Clawd whispered shouted to his sister.

Not caring where she stepped she ran to the door, and at each clink of the bottles his eyes drifted to their mother. "Twyla," Howleen called hugging the paler girl happily.

A small smile came onto her lips as the over excited girl held her best friend that was like a sister to her. "Good to see you too, Howleen," Twyla greeted. "You ready for school?"

Howleen froze and looked down at her outfit before running back inside. However unlike last time their mother had woken up. Clawd tensed putting himself in between her and the outsider of their family. The woman's eyes landed on Clawd and shouted, "Get out of my house you demon, freak, MONSTER!"

She picked up a bottle near her throwing it at Clawd. She had nailed him on his arm that he had reflexively held in front of his head. "Clawd," he heard both his sisters shout when they heard his pained yell.

Their mom picked up another bottle hurling it in the direction of the two girls. Clawdeen acted fast grabbing her sister curling around her so the bottle would hit herself instead of her little sister if it did hit. Like she predicted it did hit them. Clawdeen pushed her sister towards Clawd covering her as they ran to their brother. Another bottle sailed at them, but missed completely. Clawd stood to the side letting his sisters pass before slamming the door closed so they escape the deranged woman. Twyla bit her lips as she watched the three sink to the ground. She had seen them go through this many many times, but she could do nothing to help.


	2. Draculaura

The harsh rays of the sun made a small teen often confused for a middle schooler blink nearly hissing. She reached into her gothic bag that had a skeleton with a pink bow and brought out a pair of sunglasses with a pink frame. As she strode into the high school that sat before her everyone stopped and stared at her. She didn't pay any mind twirling her black and hot pink umbrella as she walked. A teenager with golden blond hair and cheetah printed top walked in front of the small girl. Two boys followed wearing matching letterback jackets. "Excuse me," the teen golden hair teen called. "But this is a high school not a middle school."

"Oh I know," the small loli gothic said excitedly. "My name is uh Laura nice to meet you!"

The cheetah printed female blinked and then asked, "So your a high schooler?"

"Yes," she exclaimed. "I just recently moved here from out of town."

The cheetah printed teen looked the gothic girl up and down as if sizing her up. "Then welcome to New Salem High my name is Lilith Van Hellscream great-niece of the famous monster hunter Van Hellscream," she announced.

"Oh ho," the small girl screamed as she spotted another teen who was busy reading notes. "Jackson!"

The said boy, a geek with blond tips and an eyebrow piercing looked up blinking in surprise. The small girl grabbed a hold of his arm hugging it tightly. "Laura," he said in surprise looking down at her.

"Yep," she answered. "I thought the picture you sent was exaggerating but it looks just like you."

"Jeez thanks," he said giving her a look.

Lilith walked over to them and demanded from Jackson, "You two know each other?"

"Sorta," Jackson answered. "We are e-mail pen pals from a site for people to write someone else around the world."

Laura nodded excitedly commenting, "Me and my papa thought it would be perfect for a change of scenery, and here we are."

Lilith rolled her eyes walking away, but her two minions sneered at Jackson. Jackson's shoulders slumped, and he said to Laura, "You might want to get to the office this could be a while."

She couldn't even get a word in as he was hauled away to who knew where. She stared after him and the ones that dragged him away before doing as Jackson suggested. Everyone kept staring at her as she walked but she didn't mind. A teen with bandages over his eyes and a cane that he waved around came into her path. One of the boys put their foot in his path causing him to fall. She gasped before helping him as best she could up. "Yo thanks dude," he said. "You really helped me out."

She giggled and said, "You're welcome."

"Oh your a dudette sorry 'bout that," he chuckled.

"No problem," she giggled. "My name is Laura it is nice to meet you. I am lookin' for the office do you know where it is?"

"Yeah," he answered holding his hand up pointing straight at a wall. "Just go down this hallway and you'll get there."

"Erm," Laura commented. "That is a literal dead end."

"Oh sorry" he said again. "Guess I can't go that way either."

A dark teen wearing a black head cap sauntered pass them. "Oh excuse me," she called out to him.

The male paused before turning towards her. "Yeah," he asked. "Oh hey Deuce what happened this time?"

"Tripped," he sighed. "You know the usual."

"Excuse me," Laura called again. "Can you tell me where the office is? I would have asked my pen pal, but he was preoccupied."

"Just head down this way," the tall teen answered chuckling. "There is a sign on the door that says office that should be your first hint. Another is a girl wearing a bandana, my younger sis."

"She got in trouble again," Deuce asked.

The other teen winced before saying, "Sorta. She broke a mirror in the bathroom again."

"Sorry dude," Deuce answered.

"Come on Deuce," the other said. "I'll walk you to class."

Laura watched as the two walked on frowning as she thought of the other girl they were talking about. She walked down the hall she was instructed to to see a teenager with a purple bandana leaning back looking up at the ceiling. She wore a stained red shirt that showed her belly. As if sensing Laura she straightened up and looked at her too. "What," the girl asked of Laura.

"Oh sorry," Laura exclaimed. "I was just thinking. My name is Laura it is very nice to meet you."

"Clawdeen," the other answered. "That is a strange accent you from another country or something?"

"Yes," Laura answered happily. "I need to get my schedule now though. I hope to see you later!"


	3. Twyla and Howleen

"Twyla we are we going," Howleen asked her best friend as they walked down the deserted sidewalk.

"You'll see," Twyla chuckled as she led her further as the moon rose.

Twyla had woken her friend up by knocking on her window. They were used to sneaking out especially at full moons. Today though Twyla had sprung this surprise on her friend. Twyla walked behind as her friend as she kept jumping around excitedly, but stopped now and again to smell the air. Twyla chuckled to herself happy to see that the terrible truth that she realized yesterday by what happened. Twyla was happy she wasn't scared like she was. Twyla lead them out of the town through the forest in the South. The further they went the more nervous Howleen seemed to get. Twyla gave her friend a reassuring smile and said, "There is nothing to fear for you or me. If we were like the others then maybe."

Howleen asked quietly, "How do they know we are different?"

"The leader of our group knows," Twyla said confidently. "We all have nicknames just in case. We call him Teacher, and mine is Shadow."

"Why's that," Howleen asked as she looked at her friend as she walked passed.

"Which one," Twyla asked smirking as she turned her head.

"Well both I guess," Howleen asked cocking her head.

Twyla smiled and then went behind the tree. Howleen ran towards the tree, but she couldn't see her friend. "Twyla," Howleen called as she glanced around the tree.

Howleen lifted her nose higher up sniffing the air for her friend. She blinked in surprise looking at the shadows in front of her. Her nose was telling her that her bestie was right in front of her. "Twyla are you there," she asked hesitantly.

A soft chuckle came before her best friend reappeared from from the shadow. Howleen blinked in surprise before jumping up and down. "That's so cool," Howleen giggled as she jumped up and down clapping her hands.

Twyla smiled at her and even gave her BFF a small bow. "So why is this guy called 'Teacher'," Howleen asked cocking her head once again.

Twyla chuckled and turned her friend around to face a giant purple, light grey, and dark black mansion. "Because of this," Twyla stated walking in front of her Howleen.

Twyla wiped a plaque attached to the gate that creeped as the wind blew it. On the plaque was letters that read "Monster High". "Welcome to my true home," Twyla said. "Monster High."

Howleen gasped in both delight and amazement. "Velcome," a cheerful voice called out as the front double doors opened. "To Monster High."

Howleen practically bounced where she stood. Howleen turned to her friend asking silent permission to go forward. Twyla chuckled waving a hand towards the double doors and Howleen didn't wait before she ran towards the opened doors. Inside was quiet, quieter than she expected. Howleen's shoulders fell when she saw this. The small teen that had opened the doors chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone that izn't in Normie school iz in their dorms," she said. "Come follow me."

Howleen blinked before she did as she was told. Twyla brought up the rear as the three girls walked through the empty halls. Howleen saw lockers covered with rust, dirt, and dust. Numbers that were once there were scattered on the floor. Howleen felt something in her chest squeeze when she saw scorch marks on the floor. Twyla chuckled as she faced her friend, "Teacher must have been very irritated today."

"No kidding," the girl with the accent confirmed. "He was so mad even Toralie was cautious when she came near him."

"Is this Teacher guy really that dangerous," Howleen asked as her eyes trailed at another set of burn marks.

"No way," the cheerful girl laughed. "Teacher is the opposite of dangerous. Except when he is angry. If he is angry DJ is worse."

"Whose this DJ," Howleen asked confused.

"That is both difficult and easy to explain," Twyla said with a sigh. "DJ is the school's unofficial DJ. But he is also closer to Teacher than anyone else."

"Oh maybe saying his grandfather's name would help," the cheerful girl exclaimed.

"Right," Twyla agreed before turning to her bestie. "Teacher's grandfather name is Dr. Henry Jekyll."

Howleen's eyes widen in surprise. They suddenly stopped in front of a room that crackles with electricity. "Ow," they heard a male voice exclaim.

"Sorry," a female voice said in response.

"Teacher," the cheerful girl called throwing open the door. "We brought a new monster."

Two faces hidden in the shadows turned to face them. The female was a mesh of body parts sewed together. She had a mint green color to her skin. The male next to her looked normal, he wasn't that different from any other human that walked the streets around them. When he smiled he didn't have sharp teeth or even large incisors. He stayed sitting on the desk as he talked to her about Monster High.


End file.
